A method and apparatus for regulating electric power being supplied to one or more electrical or electronic device(s) is disclosed.
When supplying power, e.g., to electric utility distribution circuits serving residential and commercial consumers of electrical power, several needs compete and must be simultaneously considered in managing electrical power distribution. A first concern has to do with maintaining delivered electrical power voltage levels within predetermined limits. A second concern relates improving overall efficiency of electrical power usage and distribution. A third concern relates to these and other concerns in light of changing electrical loading of the system and variations in the character of the loading so that the voltages do not decrease to such a level that the devices shut down or function improperly.
One way to accommodate changes in electrical loading is to set preset threshold levels at which the voltage level of the distribution system changes. When the system detects a change in the voltage level, a tap change is initiated (on a multiple-tap transformer) resulting in a system voltage change. A drawback of this system is that the tap may change frequently thus increasing the tap mechanism failure rate. Further the system voltage level may drop suddenly so the preset threshold levels must be set sufficiently high to prevent shutdown resulting in system inefficiencies.